Nightmare of the Dawn
by Illys
Summary: A peek into the mind of Sonic. What is it like to fight a world dictator and still love someone? -French DiC Sonic storyline/Universe, SatAM-


Nightmare of the Dawn 

By Jeanette Hansen (aka Illys)

jeanette @ arcticfuzz.dk (remove spaces to send me an email. die, spam-bots!)  


Story Notes

Rating: PG  
Timing: Pre-doomsday project  
Universe: Sonic the Hedgehog Sat AM Series  
Summary:Sonic faces a subconcious fear of loosing his close freind, Sally Acorn.

  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
  
Her voice rang in his ear like the echo of worried bells, chiming incessantly against his own exhausted breath.  
"Sonic, please, run faster!"  
Sally paused, glancing over her shoulder and tightening her already vise-like on Sonic. One arm flung over his shoulder and another joined in her grip under his other arm; her body swung wildly with every jarring step Sonic took.  
Sonic's reply was broken by gasps for breath.  
"Sal... hold on... almost to... Knothole..." His voice cut off into a moan and he clutched his side as a cramp ripped a path of searing pain along his side.  
"Sonic! Be careful... Packbell's gaining on us!"  
Struggling against his fatigue, Sonic nodded deliriously and pressed hard on his physical reserves. How long had Packbell been in pursuit? Three hours? Four? A day? Sonic could no longer tell.. there was no relief here in the Mobian wasteland.  
Without warning, Sonic tripped over an obstruction in his path. Sally was flung over his shoulder, crying in surprise and landing several yards away, suddenly silent. Sonic himself skidded several feet further, small stones gashing his skin and leaving him bloody.  
After a few seconds of moans, Sonic sat up and called out to Sally. She did not answer, lying still but breathing.  
It was at that moment that Packbell's hover craft stopped immediately before Sonic, pausing for a moment then alighting to the ground. The ship dispatched two large devices, round and black which quickly moved to parallel Sally's limp form.  
As Sonic began to move, the ship's orifice opened, it's metallic door dilating for the egress of Packbell.  
Sonic lurched at the sight of Packbell, but some force sent him painfully back down to a prone position. Presumably it was of Packbell's own creation.  
Packbell began to speak and Sonic was able to lift his head, his teeth clenched and his eyes fierce  
"A formidable chase, hedgehog. Now please, your attention on the princess, if you will... This is a device of my own esteemed mind- one of the most advanced roboticizers ever devised. Observe..." Packbell grinned, stretching an arm in Sally's direction.  
Between the two black orbs, Sally's body slowly began to rise, stopping four feet above the ground. One of the dark devices hummed, glowing white and suddenly jolting a blue charge through  
Sally's limp form to it's companion.  
Her eyes shot open to full awareness. Sally began to speak, but more electrical bolts ran through her body.  
Sonic struggled harder as Sally's screams began; short expressions of pain that pierced the air with the clarity of rung crystal. Her back arched unnaturally, head cast back with an expression of prolonged agony. Sally's arms were flung far outward, hands clenched into tight fists until blood dripped slowly from her palm.  
Packbell began to chuckle as the blue lightning increased, running through Sally without mercy. At her waist, metallic plates began a slow journey across her outstretched form.  
Sonic screamed at Packbell, perspiration beading his brow.  
Sally's voice silenced for a moment, and Sonic focused on one of her extended fists.  
Suddenly her hand unclenched, immediately metallic as the cybernetics spread. Her voice began anew in a wail of agony, and Sonic's last memory was a bead of blood dribbling down her robotic index finger.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Sonic sat bolt upright, his heart thundering against his chest. Shudders ran through his body, and his eyes darted back and forth in confusion.  
He was in his own bedroom, where the sunlight of a fresh dawn streamed in through the east window. His hammock bed was still swinging back and forth from his rude awakening.  
"Sonic? are you up yet?!" Sally's voice sounded from outside the door. "Come on! We have to go over tonight's plans..."  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  



End file.
